Sephiroth's Real Parents
by NotGoodWithNames
Summary: Who is Sephiroth's real mother and father? As the final battle comes to a close, all is revealed in a tragic ending. One shot fanfic


A.N.: I could never imagine somebody as ugly and awful as Hojo having a son like Sephiroth, and I think there's enough info in the game that could back up my theory that Vincent and Lucrecia were Sephiroth's parents. Hojo claims to be his dad, and he was supposedly with Lucrecia, but so was Vincent. Thus this story. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or settings belong to me. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix, so don't sue me!

* * *

This was the final battle. Cloud, Cid, and Vincent were going to battle Sephiroth. Vincent was eager to meet his son, but he also dreaded it. He knew that his son had gone insane, all because of Hojo, who thought he was Sephiroth's father and inflicted cruel experiments on everyone, even those he thought to be his own son and even his wife. Vincent had never met Sephiroth. Hojo had murdered his wife by giving injections to her and Sephiroth while he was still in the womb. Lucrecia had been Vincent's lover. Hojo had never loved her. Vincent still could not begin to fathom what possessed the innocent Lucrecia to marry such a beast. There were rumors of Hojo using some sort of love potion on women. Perhaps they were true. After all, had Lucrecia not betrayed her marriage to Hojo by taking Vincent as her lover? But Vincent did not see her as an adulteress. It pained him deeply that he could do nothing to save Lucrecia or his son, Sephiroth. He had had a plan to escape with the pregnant Lucrecia, but Hojo somehow had found them out. He inflicted his cruel experiments on the Turk in the Shinra mansion. He made Vincent's eyes red and sensitive to light. He had replaced one of Vincent's arms with metal claws and made Vincent immortal, so that he would be tormented his whole life by the guilt of not being able to rescue Lucrecia and his son. Hojo also gave Vincent monster DNA that took him over at times and turned him into numerous monsters. He then locked Vincent in a coffin in the basement, and left riddles for anyone who wanted to find him, sure that the monster DNA would take over and that they would be brutally murdered. 

Vincent stayed in solitude and wallowed in his guilt, as Hojo had expected. He had nightmares all the time he slept. Then one day, Cloud and his group had stumbled upon the riddles and defeated the formidable monster that guarded the safe that held the key to his cell. Cloud had opened Vincent's cell and his coffin. Vincent did not want to be disturbed. He hoped that if he slept long enough, perhaps death would take him in its sweet embrace. He tried to tell them to go away. He sighed and said, "More nightmares will come to me now, more than previously had," as he lowered the lid to his coffin. But Cloud was persistent; having a feeling that Vincent might have information about Sephiroth, and knowing that he needed all the help he could get. He opened the coffin lid again and asked about Sephiroth. This had caught Vincent's attention. He had heard in his slumber that this was the name Hojo had given his son. That was the only information he knew about him. Then when they brought up Lucrecia, he was even more intrigued. He questioned how they had heard of her. He reminisced of her, and yearned for vengeance upon Hojo. Vincent decided to join them.

Vincent snapped back to the present. They had defeated Hojo, and Vincent had to admit he enjoyed killing him, every last form he took. Vincent had defeated him with the very monster DNA that Hojo had injected into him. The irony and vengeance was sweet. He also enjoyed killing Jenova, who, assisted by Hojo, had convinced Sephiroth that he and her were Cetra, and that the planet was rightfully theirs and that he was her son. It pained Vincent that this had driven his son insane, and he dearly wanted to cure his son's insanity and make him see the truth. But after hearing Hojo and Jenova speak of the lies they had embedded deep in his mind, he doubted that he would listen. It greatly pained him that he very well may have to kill his own son to save the planet. Vincent almost wanted to back out, but he secretly hoped that perhaps he would be killed and be able to finally join Lucrecia in the afterlife.

"I see you have come to try to defeat me," Sephiroth boomed in his demon form, as he sat upon a giant beast with his eyes glowing green and his skin as black as Hojo and Jenova had made his heart.

"Sephiroth," Vincent cried, "stop this madness! Jenova is dead. She was not your mother, she was an alien that filled your mind with lies when you were looking for someone to turn to, someone to show you love. I am your real father, not Hojo. And Lucrecia is your real mother, not Jenova. Hojo murdered your mother while conducting his cruel experiments, and he poisoned your mind, but you must believe that I loved you, and I wanted to run off with you and Lucrecia, but Hojo conducted experiments on me and imprisoned me. I was only released recently, and I came looking for you to tell you the truth. You don't have to destroy the Planet. You will die, too. Stop this nonsense!"

"Lies!" screamed Sephiroth angrily. He initiated the battle, and Vincent reluctantly defended himself.

When the battle was over, they had defeated Sephiroth, and Vincent began to cry. He always held his torment inside and rarely showed his emotions, but killing his own son was unbearable, even if it was to save everyone on Planet. Cloud and Cid wondered what was wrong. They had heard Vincent tell Sephiroth that he was his father, but the words had not fully sunk in in the heat of battle. Now they thought back to it and sighed in recognition. "I killed my son. I was not there for him when he needed me most. If I was, his mother and he would still be alive, and he would have recognized and loved his father. It's all my fault she is dead and he suffered this pain," he paused and then mumbled softly and sadly, "I killed my own son."

Suddenly, they found themselves in the air with clouds all around them in a blue sky. Sephiroth appeared to them. He looked different from his normal form, his typical black pants and shirt, that showed off his chiseled body, with his huge katana, Mursamune, and his metal shoulder armor and black combat boots with gray hair that flowed down to his knees. Instead he was shirtless, fully revealing his muscular torso and arms. His hair was pure white, and was slicked back. His whole lower body consisted of white feathery wings, and he had one wing coming from his torso. He was floating in the air. Vincent was shocked to see his son alive and see him in his new angelic form. It looked like he finally succeeded in becoming a god, and they were in the heavens to battle him once again and kill him once and for all. Vincent's tears ceased. He wanted to try again to convince Sephiroth to give up his evil quest. It was worth a shot, but now that he had tried and failed and killed him, he seemed convinced that there was no way of making him see his folly.

"Sephiroth! I love you! I am your father! Please, stop this madness. You have been given another chance at life. Hojo and Jenova are dead. Please understand!" Sephiroth just laughed manically in return. Vincent sighed exasperated and resigned.

When they had beat him yet another time, they were about to leave when Cloud said that he still sensed Sephiroth, and that he was laughing at him. Cloud said that Sephiroth was still alive in the Life Stream and could regenerate, so he had to go finish him off by himself. Vincent wished his son's soul could at least understand him and be at rest, and he was sad that it seemed, being immortal to the point where not even Jenova or Sephiroth could beat him, that he would never meet his son or lover, his Lucrecia, in the afterlife.

When Cloud came back, he explained that all that was left of Sephirtoth, was a tired version just wearing black pants, and that he easily dispatched him with one hit.

Vincent sadly mumbled, "I hope you're at peace and with your mother, my son," as he continued in his meaningless existence.

* * *

A.N.: So that was my first fanfic ever. Please comment and let me know how it went. Feel free to give constructive criticism. 


End file.
